Witness Protection Program
by randomcrimes
Summary: Roxas and Sora are in the Witness Protection Program due to a betrayal by their own family. They're living in a new town, with new names, next to new neighbors that Roxas can't stand. Axel and Riku, said neigbors, seem to always be up to no good.
1. Prologue

So, let's get one thing straight, if nothing else. I _really _hate my family with the exception of my twin brother. Now, you're probably thinking . . . Well, that's a lousy thing to say but it's not. Not if you knew them for who they were, what they were, and at what price they were willing to sell out their own kin.

My name is Roxas, but that's not the name anyone in this town is going to know me by. I'm pretty average, aside from undergoing an alias that isn't my own. My brother, Sora, isn't the brightest crayon in the box, or in the department store, really. But he is what he is; he's Sora and there's no other way that I'd have him. Even if I do sometimes feel like auctioning him off on E-bay.

Great introduction, right?

As the older brother (by ten minutes) it's in my job description to play hero, to pull him out of any given situation that threatens his life, ranging from gun point to a cut from some damned sharp object that some idiot was foolish enough to leave out in the open, where he could access it.

It's an insight into the fact that my parents weren't the best at their jobs. At least not the instinctive ones they gained by producing kids. (People really _need_ fucking licenses for those things. Have a Children's license? Gooood. Now you can access your reproductive organs.) No, it's always been just us. Our parents were more like robots and a part of me has picked up that tactic, but I still have emotions, even if I'm not keen on showing them.

My parents gave lousy a whole new definition and had I been in someone else's shoes, I might've called their ruthlessness fucking brilliant. But I'm in no one's shoes but my own and from my view point, things were Fucked Up. Yes, with capitals. What they did deserves capital letters, through and through.

See, my parents were more or less, contract killers. For the less knowledgeable, that means, they'd kill anyone, anywhere, for a price. As you can probably figure by that last line, their loyalties were pretty, well ... nonexistent. They were wishy-washy and shifted to the person with the most cash. And cash only, thanks. No checks or credit here, pal.

Since Sora and I were little, they were in and out of the house. We usually ended up at home, alone, curled up next to each other on the twin bed we shared. If we were lucky, we'd occasionally be dropped off at a distant relative's house, or set as a burden upon the elderly neighbors that were kind enough not to refuse. Growing up was no walk in the park, but I learned something from it. Something valuable.

_Everyone_ has a secret and most people will stop at nothing to make sure it stays low-profile.

The hectic part of our life began with that ridiculous secret that they wanted to preserve.

I'd go into more detail, but I think Sora's making an idiot of himself outside . . . in front of our douchebag neighbors. What were their names again? Something lame. Alex and Rick? Nah, definitely not it. Dumbass and Cuntface? Oooh, I'm so close. I can feel it.

One of their names sounds like peak-a-boo and the other was a car part. Dick-u and Axel? Well, those sound about right. Not that Dick-u _actually _rhymes with peek-a-boo though. Oh, right. It's Riku.

And the only reason I know that is because I can hear Sora swooning over his name from outside. Excuse me while I go kick some silver-haired ass.


	2. Chapter 1: The Neighbors

**Author's Note**: Okay ... I got a review that said the first person thing was annoying and confusing. So, I changed it to third person. Something I'm definitely more comfortable writing anyway. I also revised several parts and added a bit. Keep in mind that this was orginally supposed to be an Akuroku fanfic -- Soriku is only inside of it, because I also adore that pairing to pieces. That means that if the Soriku parts are lacking, sorry! I'm trying to make them longer, but my other muse says otherwise. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Working on the second chapter.

**Disclaimer**: So, if I owned them ... I probably wouldn't have to go to school or apply for scholarships.

* * *

"Get your god damned hands off of my brother!" He was seeing red. It didn't matter what anyone else had to say. He saw what he saw. Riku's fucking groping hands all over Sora. Who in the HELL did he think he was? The guy didn't even know _him_ and he was already looking for excuses to touch him.

"It's not what you think!" Sora shouted, but Roxas was lost in overprotective anger. The next thing he knew, he'd be walking in on Riku with his hands down Sora's pants. Okay, so not something he wanted to picture. _Bad brain_, _bad_.

He didn't care that Sora was screaming in his ear. Didn't care that his hands were trying to grasp at Roxas's sides, was numb to the pressure of his nails scratching into his skin, trying to pull him off of Riku The blond growled. He'd come flying out the door and had tackled Riku, with no second thoughts. All because his hands had been on Sora's ass.

Not the kind of thing a guy really wants to see. Roxas had raised a fist and hovered it threateningly over Riku's face, glaring down at him, but he still had that overconfident smirk on his face. "What," Roxas snarled," and don't you dare fucking lie—were you doing to him? Aside from the obvious."

"He was helping me. I—" Sora. So young, so naïve. Nice kid, but really needed to learn to close his mouth once and awhile.

"—I wasn't asking you," Roxas interjected. His free hand was gripping Riku's shoulder, nails digging sharply into the fabric there. "I was asking this idiot on the ground here. The one who, when I came outside, had the nerve to grope your—"

"Enough," Riku spat.

A glare settled on Riku. "I didn't give you permission to speak. The question passed, you refused to answer, and that means: Shut the fuck up."

The smirk slide flat off of his face and Roxas wondered if maybe he shouldn't have been so headstrong about it. It was too bad that his regrets—as horrible as it was to learn that he had them—came so late in the game.

"No, he's right. Enough! It's not what you think at all. I mean, you came in a bad time, sure. I'm not going to tell you didn't see anything, because you did. But it wasn't Riku's fault!" Nothing he said was going to change the fact that Roxas hated Riku, or that he still had a 'I-want-him-to-die-in-the-most-cruel-and-unusual-way-possible' look on his face. "—Are you even listening to me?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and gave a stubborn nod. "Yeah, I heard you, Sora."

"Then . . . get off of him?"

He grunted and complied. Once he was on his feet, however, he heaved a kick to Riku's ribs. He had been asking for it. It wasn't like it was hard to notice the smile he gave to Sora. He thought he won. Bull-fucking-shit. No. He didn't win that easily. The only reason the blond even bothered to get off of his sorry ass was because that was what Sora wanted and although the things Sora wanted didn't always make sense to him, they were sometimes the best way to approach a situation. With the exception of kicking Riku. That he deserved. And no pout from Sora was going to make him think otherwise.

"What's your problem, Roxas?!"

Riku groaned and reached for Roxas's while he was walking away. He was three seconds away from falling face first into the mud. _Thank you, Sora_. Of all the times for him to decide to do chores, he chose to water the grass _and_ dirt on the day he got into a fight with one of their neighbors.

He was on his feet and reaching for Riku, only to have his feet kicked out from under him again. Roxas landed on his ass in the mud and exhaled roughly through his nostrils.

Riku's chest heaved and his muscles were visibly tense. Sora couldn't stop glancing between the two males, eyes wide. He didn't know who he wanted to defend; the hot neighbor who was swooning over him like a desperate cat in heat or his brother.

"Forget it," Rox muttered. He stood up, covered in mud and headed towards the house. He could feel Riku's smirk. He didn't even need to look. Riku may have won the battle, but the war was only getting started. He'd gotten Roxas in a moment of weakness—the rifle had been unloaded. It meant nothing, because the next time around he was coming prepared. Canons out and fuses lit—he wouldn't hold back for anyone; not even Sora.

"Have fun with your boyfriend." The words were tossed over his shoulder, and there was no way Sora missed the slam of the front door. Apparently, their parents weren't the only family members that had loyalty issues. At least that was Roxas's thoughts on the matter.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my brother. Sometimes he forgets that I'm my own person and I _can _take care of myself." He frowned then, appearing to take in the image of Riku. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" The slam of the door had caused him to wince at that point and he blushed at the boyfriend comment.

"What that _little _twig? Are you kidding me?" Riku rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Sora, attempting to comfort him. He'd seen the wince. Riku was more concerned about the remark from Roxas and more importantly, the fact that Sora hadn't denied it. "So, Sora, you gonna have some fun with your _boyfriend_ or what?" The smug smirk came just after the comment.

It had been meant as a play on Roxas's words, he knew that, but he couldn't let it slide. As much as he liked the touch of Riku's arm around his shoulders, Sora shrugged it off. It wasn't complete rejection, but his brother was pissed and he couldn't just blow him off because he liked their neighbor. "Have some strictly PG-13 rated fun with my _friend_ that's a _boy_? Sure." So, sue him. He actually could. He never had before in his life. Roxas would get over it.

"Great. But you do know that there's slight gropage _and_ kissing in PG-13 rated movies, right?" A daring brow raised and he snickered in Sora's direction.

"Well, that's a good thing," Sora said. "I mean, uhm, well, because you already got the groping out of the way." He nudged Riku with his elbow, before rolling his eyes at himself and his attempt at being perverted.

* * *

"Oh, you big, manly God of manliness. Let me rape you with my eyes," a higher-pitched voice sounded in the room as Sora looked Riku up and down outside. Yes, Roxas was watching his brother through the blinds and doing voice-overs. He didn't think he was too far off from what they were really saying, either.

"Whatever you like, princess." A deeper voice, definitely had Riku down to a par. "But, wait! I must touch you. I've never felt such an attraction to a man before. Isn't my hair pretty?" He despised him and he hardly knew him. He couldn't recall anyone that he disliked as much as him. Except for maybe his parents, but he was pretty sure that they didn't count. It was mutual to dislike them.

He couldn't believe that Sora had managed to shrug Riku's arm off of him. "Oh, please don't touch me. I want you so bad, but why not prolong my hormonal torture and pretend I'm straight?"

Roxas still held the blinds open and stared at Riku, wondering what exactly he was trying to pull. "Oh, well, good thing then. It just so happens that I'm really a woman, denying my true—"

"—Talk about insanity with a capital 'I'. Not even the shrinks are gonna be able to fix this up with a 'And how does that make you feel?' 'Cause shit . . . I feel like I just walked into a B rated movie."

He nearly jumped out of his skin, but luckily he recognized the voice. It was their other neighbor. Riku's roommate: Axel. It didn't make Roxas feel any better though. He was still glaring. Mostly because he had not been able to hear him enter the room. "Do you always break, enter, and creep up on unsuspecting young boys?"

"More than I'd like to admit actually." Axel scratched at the back of his head and glanced around as if he hadn't done anything wrong, well until he offered a retort. "Do you always spy on your brother through the blinds?"

"One, what the hell are you doing in my house and two,"Roxas crossed the room towards him, arms folded, eyes narrowed. "How the fuck did you get inside unnoticed?" He wasn't about to answer Axel's question.

He flashed a lopsided grin and closed the space between them. "Oh, come on, Roxie. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Roxas felt like he could slap the look off of Axel's face. "Shut up. The name's _Roxas, _you idiot."

He chuckled and leaned down so the two of them were at eye level, revealing just how lacking Roxas was in the height department. "Oooh, I_ like_ 'em when they get feisty." He winked and pushed past the blond, letting his eyes roam over the room, the couch, the lack of pictures, and then he shrugged.

Roxas glared daggers as Axel plopped down on the couch and lifted his legs to cross on the coffee table. The blond could only stare at the redhead's boots and the dirt caked in the crevices on the bottom of them. "You do realize I'm the one who cleans that table." His voice had dropped an octave; it was monotone now. Nevermind that Roxas had already managed to get mud over one side of the couch from the fight with Riku. Though luckily he had cleaned his face up; that had to count for something.

"Oh, do you?" he replied, feigning interest. Roxas glanced up from his boots and met his eyes. Axel was looking at his nails, fingers bent towards him and he looked over them to smile at the blond. "Tell me, do you wear a kinky little maid's outfit when you clean _this_ table? 'Cause if that's the case – I'll be breaking in a lot more often to dirty it up."

The younger boy's cheeks turned red. Roxas found it hard to muster up anything in response to his comment. Of course, that was how he reacted to a lot of things these days. "You're such an asshole." That didn't stop the fact that he found himself crossing the room towards the couch and taking a seat next to him.

"Aren't I just?" He replied, mimicking Rox's tone. "Come to think of it, this couch is looking on the dirty side. You clean it as well? 'Cause I wouldn't mind seeing you bent over on it." He winked at Roxas. It became quite obvious that he wanted Axel to fall over and die at that exact moment.

He could tell by just this one encounter, that things in this town were going to be a lot more interesting than he'd first thought. The one thing he couldn't decide was whether or not that was a good thing. Axel grinned at the fact that Roxas had ignored him. He was thinking 'Axel: 1, Roxas: 0'.

"By the way, Rox, should I even ask what was going on when I entered the room? Yanno, the whole, you were doing two different voices and—" Roxas turned to look at him and their gazes met, only they both looked away a second later. "I'll take that as answer enough," he mumbled. The blond smiled. A real one. The first one in a long time, well, for anyone besides Sora.

"Axel?" There was a smile in his voice.

"Hm?"

Roxas reached over and punched him in the shoulder, earning a pained noise from Axel and a glare. "Get your feet off of the table." Axel obeyed and let his boots rest on the ground and Roxas grinned as the redhead rubbed the offended appendix. Roxas reached for the remote and turned the television on.

_Maybe . . . maybe it could be a good thing, _he thought.

* * *

Sora was currently raiding Riku's fridge, door wide open as he browsed the contents, half-bent over as he did so. "Gee, Riku. Don't you have anything edible in here?" A pout resided on his features for a moment as he continued opening the bottom drawers and shifting things around.

The silver-haired male, however, was having a little bit of difficulty responding to that question when the other was bent over and wiggling his bottom around oh-so temptingly. He began to lean against the counter, resting on his elbows as he stared perversely at the brunette. "With Axel around? I don't know. He eats just about everything in sight." He looked away finally.

"He's worse than my old dog then." He sighed and stood up to full height, closing the fridge door and opening the freezer. "Ooh! Sea-salt ice cream! Man, Roxas and I live off of these things." He reached for one and unwrapped it, only to turn around and notice Riku beginning to walk away. He opened his mouth to ask the other where he was going, but was silenced when he pulled his shirt over his head. Blue eyes refocused on his ice cream and he hopped onto the counter, settling on lightly swinging his legs back and forth.

Riku seemed to notice the quick darting of his gaze and he grinned. He'd done it merely so he could get out of the mud-caked clothing, but after the blush and silence he'd settled on the idea that he wasn't the only one feeling the pull of attraction. He left the room and entered with fresh clothes, only to approach Sora who'd taken a seat on the island smack dab in the center of their kitchen. "So, wanna play some games?"

It was really the last thing on Riku's mind, but he wasn't as bad as Axel by any means. No, Riku had modesty and understood proper courting. Axel, on the other hand, took whatever it was that he wanted and thought about the consequences later. Sora beamed and hopped off of the counter. "Sounds like a plan. But … don't think I'll go easy on you!"

Riku smiled and led Sora to his bedroom, shaking his head lightly. "Heh. I'd never think that, Sora. However, something tells me you'll be far _too _easy." He ignored the pout and turned on the system, despite the fact that Sora was muttering something about how he'd kick Riku's ass and make him regret that comment via whatever game they played.

* * *

Roxas had apparently fallen asleep to whatever had been on television. Axel had taken the remote and turned it to MTV, because he awoke to some crappy reality show. Was it mentioned that he'd fallen over and into Axel's lap? He had been sleeping (comfortably) on his lap, face buried in his crotch, and was nuzzling it. Disgusting and embarrassing much? Roxas's face was burning as he pulled away with wide eyes, gasped, and stared straight ahead.

Axel chuckled and reached over to ruffle his hair. Roxas hadn't even realized he was awake until that noise. His cheeks grew hotter with the blush, if that were even possible.

"Was I a nice pillow?" He purred.

Roxas's eyes narrowed several degrees, but he couldn't exactly bring himself to look at the other. Not so Axel could just use the blush against him and hold it over his head, because everything for the redhead was blackmail. Everything he said was just fucking laced in sarcasm. There were several times that Axel was serious, but those are few and far between and really, really, REALLY hard to imagine as reality.

"Well?" He urged, grin intact.

Roxas leaned over and punched him again, rolling his eyes as Axel whined. "Take it like a man."

"I'll show you take it like a man." Axel snarled.

A side-glance was sent in Axel's direction as Roxas snickered. "You wish." He stood from his place on the couch and crossed the room, shutting the television off from the button upon the screen. Axel groaned. He was probably still watching the crappy show, not that Rox cared. The obnoxious redhead could stare at the god damned blank screen and enjoy its . . . well . . . blankness.

"I was watching that." He declared bluntly, annoyance lingering.

"Really?"A pointed look followed my comment. "Huh. Good for you." Roxas turned his back on Axel and smiled. His eyes were on Roxas's back. That really had to of ticked him off and Roxas would be lying if he dared to say that he didn't enjoy pushing Axel's very delicate buttons.

Axel didn't say anything, but he'd plopped his boots back onto the table with a thud. His trademark smirk had resurfaced after that rude comment, though it was more out of frustration than anything else. Roxas was not the only one that liked to push buttons.

"Put your feet down." Roxas demanded, having turned around at the sudden noise.

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"Oh, will you?" He laughed. "I'd like to see you try." The redhead crossed his arms against his chest, with his right arm over his left and the fingers of his left hand rested snuggly on his right bicep. Said fingers lightly thrummed on the muscle, one black painted nail after the other.

The anger began to rise inside of Roxas and he growled. _Where does he get off acting like this in my house?!_ If he thought Roxas was going to let him get away with putting his fucking dirty ass feet on his fucking table Axel had something coming for him. Something he didn't want. Axel wanted to play ball? Well, they'd fucking play. Hardcore.

Roxas was back across the room in less than a minute and had straddled Axel's lap, knees resting on either side of his thighs as Roxas locked his hands on Axel's shoulders. He knew Axel found him attractive. Axel's arms were in his way, so he firmly ran his hands down the length of Axel's chest to and easily unfolded them with a rough stroke of his hands. Axel had a snide look on his face at that point. Not that Roxas really cared.

"Rox, what're you doing?"

"Winning." Axel donned a confused look, but it went ignored by Roxas as he rubbed the palms of his hands over the shirt clad torso, thumbs brushing over the redhead's nipples. Axel ran his hands up Roxas's thighs and tried to slip them under his shirt, but Roxas grabbed onto Axel's wrists and pushed his arms back to his sides. Axel didn't look all that pleased. Still holding his arms in place, Roxas ran his tongue across Axel's lips, only to place a soft kiss in its wake. He climbed off of the older male and began to walk away. After all, his legs had fallen from the table. That had been all Roxas had wanted.

Though Axel had other ideas. His legs had splayed open a bit to leave a spot between his legs for someone to sit, presumably Roxas. When he'd gotten up, Axel grabbed onto his hips and tugged forcefully. Roxas plopped down right between his legs and almost panicked. What the hell did Axel think he was doing?

Axel's arms wrapped possessively over the smaller's middle and Roxas bit his lower lip. The things he got himself into never ceased to amaze him.

"Roxas." His hands had trailed down from the blond's waist to his thighs at that point, only to slide back up and rest at the hem of his pants.

Rox glanced down and lifted a brow. _Does he really think I'm that easy?_ What a sad, sad man he found Axel to be. He was probably thinking he was gonna get some. Newsflash: not all blondes are easy, but most of them do enjoy teasing.

And tease he did. With his back pressed against Axel's chest, he rubbed down against him and pushed back up, arching his back as he rubbed his ass against Axel. He groaned. Boy, wasn't he auditory. Roxas did it a few more times and bit down on his lip again when Axel's hands had slid beneath his shirt to softly caress his skin. The redhead leaned in and lightly nipped at Roxas's neck and trailed a series of kisses on top of it.

Axel's hands had loosened and Roxas hurried out of the bastard's grasp so Axel couldn't tug him back down. When he felt confident, he had turned to face Axel, but what he didn't get was the mocking look on Axel's face. What did he have to mock Roxas about? "Told you I was winning!" The blond declared proudly.

Axel slumped in his place on the couch and gave Roxas a sultry look. "Oh, no. I _dare _to venture and say I won this one, Rox."

Roxas frowned. He had gotten Axel's god damned feet off of the table, so what in the world could he be—Oh. _That. _Roxas's eyes widened and his hands shot down to cover his arousal. His skin had flushed darker and it wasn't from the previous activity. _Asshole_. He hadn't thought that Axel had the same effect on him as he did on Axel.

The blond narrowed his eyes. He heard the other male laughing in the other room. It sounded like he was going into a hysterical fit. It wasn't like Roxas could blame him though. The guy really had flair. Axel had played his game and beaten him at it. Definitely not something Roxas was used to. He really had to will any perverse thoughts away to keep his boner from being quite so obvious.

If it wasn't for Sora . . . none of this would've happened. _Note to self: Kick his ass when he gets home._ He was probably off with Riku still, doing god knows what, but he hoped it was nothing like what he was doing with Axel. 'Cause that'd be just asking for an early grave.

* * *

The brothers at least had one thing in common; they both loved playing games. However, Roxas's games differed from Sora's preferred ones. Sora rather liked playing games as in actual existing ones and the blond liked mind games. He liked them a lot, but he didn't usually do them intentionally. Or, well, that was what Sora liked to think.

He tossed his controller down on the carpet and frowned at the screen. He'd lost again. It wasn't as if he was horrible, it was that Riku was so much better at gaming than he was. And he'd thought he was the best of the best too. He'd been served and now he was pouting.

"Oh, come on, Sora. You said not to go easy on you."

"How was I supposed to know you were going to be all with the cheating and super code knowing and, and, and … stupid." He crossed his arms.

"I wasn't cheating."

"Then how did you get all of those weapons so fast?" He crossed his arms and skeptically eyed the silver haired male.

"I … used some cheat codes."

"Aha! I knew it. You _did _cheat." He jumped to his feet and pointed at Riku.

"Actually, Sora. I really don't think I needed all those weapons to pawn you." Sora's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Take that back!"

He smirked his silent response.

Sora was never one to stay angry for long, so he rolled his eyes and shoved Riku's shoulder. "Alright, fine. I suck and I'm admitting defeat. Happy?"

"Very." He paused. "It's just a game though – you're not really mad, are you?" He brushed the silver hair out of his face and glanced up at the brunette, concern lingering in his aquamarine eyes.

"No." He replied too quick, obvious that the defeat had wounded him just a little.

Riku smiled and got to his feet, only to wrap his arms around the brunette in a friendly embrace. "Don't let it get to you. Sure, I'm good at fighting games, but I bet you'd beat me hands down at something like DDR or a racing game." Sora cheered up and returned the hug.

"Well, duh."

Riku chuckled and released him. He wondered if Axel was having this much fun.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed Ahaha. Bear with me, I don't have a beta or anyone telling me about my grammatical errors. After so many times of glancing over it, you either skip the errors or stop caring if they're there at all. Let me know if something jumps out at you that NEEDS to be fixed. 


	3. Chapter 2: Of Power Outages and Movies

**Author's Note: **I really don't know why this chapter took so long. Yes, I was kind of busy, but not full out busy that I couldn't have gotten this done in a couple of days if I put in the effort. I blame procrastination and school. Totally. 

Anyway. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or put this story on their story alert list. I'm glad people are pleased with this story, haha. I didn't really think it would end up getting hits or readers, but it did. Anyway, rambling. This chapter is 4,166 words! Yeah. I'm working on making them longer if that number didn't give you a hint. Hope it makes up for how long it took. I'll try to get the next chapter rolling as soon as possible. 

Oh! Also: From what I know about the Witness Protection Program - it gives you new names (first and last, relocates you, all that good stuff) but for the sake of this story and less confusion. I shall just say that they were relocated and their last names are the only things that changed. I know it seems like there isn't much having to do with the WPP (Witness Protection Program) just yet, but I'm making them have a bit of normal life for now. Backstory will be in soon as will further plot developments. :D

**Disclaimer**: Let's face it ... if I owned Kingdom Hearts - I so wouldn't be stuck in this nowhere town.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the fiasco in the living room with Axel. Things had been relatively quiet, especially with Sora spending every waking minute with Riku and his entourage of friends, which included: Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and a few others. Kairi seemed like a decent girl and was really the only one he had actually conversed with. He hoped that Sora might have been taken with her, until he figured out that she didn't swing that way and hadn't for awhile. Roxas didn't have a problem with lesbians or gays. In fact, he often thought himself to be classified like so. He did, however, have a problem with Sora being gay for Riku.

It was eight PM at the moment and it was pouring outside. The rain had managed to drench everything in sight and was at least up to the curb. Sora had gone out with Riku & Co. to the movies. He'd invited his brother, but Roxas had declined the offer. He figured his sibling wouldn't mind too much. If he had known that some idiot was going to crash into the pole at the end of the street and knock the power out for three blocks, then maybe he would have agreed to tag along.

But he had not had a premonition of any sort (not that he ever did). Roxas had just gotten out of the shower and was walking towards his bedroom, towel around his waist, when the house switched from lit up to pitch black. He frowned and waited a beat, wondering if it was merely a glitch—perhaps that some idiot just had one too many things plugged in. The lights never flickered back on. He sighed and tried to navigate towards his bedroom, squinting in the darkness as he did so. The blond bumped into the wall and muttered under his breath. The back door opened and closed and he assumed it was his brother. 

"Power's out." He called over his shoulder as he entered his room and maneuvered towards his closet. Roxas reached for a random t-shirt and a pair of pants, which he tossed over his shoulder and onto his bed. Now he just needed a pair of boxers. He shuffled over towards his dresser and fumbled around for a handle on the right drawer. After succeeding in finding a pair, he dropped the towel and climbed into them.

A beam of light came around the corner and into his room to shine on his half-nude form. "Sora, get that—"

"—Take it off, Roxie." A cat call followed.

"A—Axel!" The blond's cheeks flushed and he snatched up his black "Blink 182" band shirt off of the mattress. He pulled it over his head quickly and heard a chuckle at his expense from the redhead.

"What do you have to hide? I mean, I can pretty much guesstimate what everything looks like. I already _felt _it." Axel smirked.

"Shut up!" Roxas didn't need to be reminded of that event. His quick retort hadn't been quite as demanding as usual, but it was hurried and embarrassed. "I don't care if you felt it – I don't want you to guesstimate _anything _about _my _body!" A pause as he climbed into his pants. "That's not even a word." The sound of his zipper being tugged up and his ragged breathing followed after his declaration. The flashlight was still on him and he _felt_ Axel's eyes on his body. 

"What're you doing here?" He finally asked, deciding that he wasn't as peeved at Axel as he had originally thought. In fact, even though his privacy had been invaded, he didn't mind having the redhead's company.

"The power is out, Rox. I came to check up on you. I'm making sure there aren't any pedophiles lurking around." He crossed the room and took a seat on the bed.

"With the exception of you, right?" Roxas sat down beside him.

"Damn straight." A bright grin plastered itself on Axel's features and one mirroring his was visible on Roxas' face as well.

"You just admitted you were a pedo, Ax. I don't think you should be happy about that." He chided.

"Ah, yes. But I'm _your _pedophile." He countered. Roxas blushed and it tickled Axel content.

Roxas rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, because that's so much better."

"Don't doubt concepts you don't understand. It _is _better. I'm only molesting you instead of the entire neighborhood." He waggled his eyebrows at the blond, before falling backwards onto Roxas' bed and crossing his arms behind his head.

The blond slapped Axel on the stomach, considering his shoulder was too far out of reach with the redhead lying down. "I'd understand your theory if you were molesting me, which you're not."

"Yet."

"Try never."

"Never has so many back roads, Rox." He drawled with a smile in his voice.

Roxas groaned in defeat. "Fucking perv. I bet you'd know all about back roads."

"Do you want to?" An innocent look crossed Axel's features.

"What?" The blond frowned and didn't quite grasp what Axel was asking, until he noted the innocent look. When that was on any pervert's face, it wasn't good. That much he knew. The answer to his question dawned on him, even before Axel explained what he meant.

"Fuck a perv – do you want to? 'Cause I'm right here." He purred.

Roxas rose from his spot on the bed and crossed his arms against his chest. He sent a glare down at Axel. "You're impossible!" He declared, before stalking out of his own bedroom. Leave it to Axel to ruin a perfectly comfortable mood.

* * *

Riku liked going to the movies. He liked the cushiony seats, the overly priced concession stand items, the long lines, the smell of popcorn, sticky rows that made one's shoes squeak and even the annoying chatter of people around. He didn't really mind what genre of movie was seen, just that it was halfway decent, or that he was at least in good company. What he did not like, however, was bringing along Selphie when he was around someone he liked.

That someone was Sora.

"Can you believe that they ended up together at the end? It was so romantic." She just about beamed at Sora.

The entire movie had been past salvation, even being in partial good company had not been enough to save it from being complete and total crap. The whole time, Selphie had tried to get Sora to kiss Riku. Selphie had nudged them, commented on how cute Sora was and hinted that Riku had "like ahmigosh an uber crushathon" going on for Sora. Personally, he thought she was kind of insane, but then most people got that perception of the hyperactive girl.

"No, Selph. I can't believe it." Riku commented in monotone.

"I wasn't talking to you." She stuck her tongue out and turned back to Sora. "You know, it would awesome if you two ended up like the movie! And just as a head's up: Riku's never had a girlfriend before. Or a boyfriend really. I always kind of thought that maybe he wasn't into people, because he has all these guys and girls swooning over him and he only ever turns them away. I thought he was into animals. 'Cause hello – who could turn _this_ down?" She flipped her hair and motioned at her body, noted the small smile and blush on Sora's features before continuing. "Turns out he likes people after all, Sora. That's good for you, because you two totally have it in for each other!"

"What? But I don't … I mean … Riku's not … He, uh…" Sora was flustered.

"Don't listen to her lies, Sora. She's mentally insane. I keep telling them to use better equipped straightjackets."

Selphie grinned and ignored the comment. "Subject A evades denial of the attraction, leaving reason to believe that it does exist."

"I just called you a liar … how is that evading it?"

"Subject A appears to speak in one language: blasphemy." She reported, acting like she was a scientist of some sort. "Stop being such a prude Riku and kiss him!" She finally bellowed, hands moving to rest on her hips as she mock glared. Sora took that chance to stare down at his shoes, they were much more interesting.

Riku intercepted that comment and draped an arm over Sora's shoulders, leading him away from the brunette female. Kairi and Namine would have to deal with her when they returned from the ladies' room.

"Hey! You guys can't leave yet!" Selphie whined.

He led Sora out the exit and into the rain, only to curse under his breath. Ignoring the girl's call after them. "Sorry about her, she can be a little … overwhelming."

Sora shrugged. "It's okay. She seemed nice."

"Seeming and actuality are two different things, Sora." 

"Yeah, well ... I had fun anyway." He danced around saying anything bad about the girl. Sure, she was a little overbearing and seemed a pinch too interested in the homosexual boys around her. Riku seemed to pick up on that and smiled.

"I'm glad that she didn't scare you away and that I didn't bore you to death."

Sora shuffled his feet and put his hands in his pockets, avoiding the other boy's gaze for a moment, only to glance up and meet those aquamarine eyes. "I don't think you could, Riku."

Riku, of course, was shocked by the intensity of Sora's gaze and looked away. It was a good thing he was an expert at concealing most of his emotions. He pretty much willed away the blush that had tried to form – though a faint line of pink remained. Sora didn't notice. Riku was grateful to whatever higher power controlled that moment. "I – That's good."

The brunette gave Riku a conspicuous look, took a couple steps forward and peered curiously up at the silver-haired male. "Did you just stutter?" Only Sora could pull off such a question and not seem like a jackass.

"…No."

Sora flashed a victorious grin, turned away, and crossed his arms behind his head as he began to walk ahead of Riku.

It was the silence that threw him off. Sora could have said anything and he would have been fine, but the fact that he didn't was nerve wracking. Reluctantly, he unanchored himself from the parking lot and jogged a few paces to catch up with the shorter male. "You know, Sora, it's rude to pick on people for their speech impediments." He stated slyly, side glancing at the boy from beneath his bangs.

A smile just graced his features and one slowly followed on Riku's lips. They continued on home like that, occasionally making comments, but none of it was really relevant to anything. It was just comfortable. Comfortable conversations with very comfy silences that passed and segued into new conversations. Both of them couldn't keep their minds off of each other, or the day they spent together, but neither of them were willing to admit to it.

"We're here already?" The shorter questioned, disbelief in his voice.

"Do you really need to ask that when you can see for yourself?" Riku asked dryly.

"You know, Riku, it's rude to pick on people for their brain impediments!" He scoffed, mocking the boy's comment from earlier.

Riku just broke into laughter to Sora's dismay and it wasn't long before Sora was offering a grin and a few chuckles of his own. "I can't believe you just insulted yourself!"

"I was just making fun of you." He declared.

"Yeah, but you made fun of yourself." Riku scoffed.

Sora felt the inner workings of a pout coming on. "So!"

"So, nothing. It was funny." The taller boy breathed a sigh, catching his breath and coming back down to reality, to a glaring Sora – who really didn't look threatening at all.

The brunette crossed his arms in defiance and turned his head to the side, adding some melodramatics to the light mood the night had occupied with the both of them.

"Oh, come on. Don't be that way." He urged.

Sora didn't give him even one measly glance, instead he remained standing that way. "Don't be what way?"

"That way."

"I'm not being any way, Riku."

"Yes, you are. You're acting like Larxene when Axel eats all her hot pockets."

"Wait – huh?" Sora forgot his anger and turned confused eyes in the silver-haired male's direction. Obviously, it was a friend of Axel's – that much he had gathered. But he didn't see why Riku would bring it up. "Who's Larxene?"

Mentally, Riku smiled, because he felt as if he succeeded in taking the other's mind off of the fact that they were in a fight. "Larxene is just one of Axel's friends. She comes over way too often. She's the biggest bitch in this entire town and she lives for nagging and yelling at people." He lifted a shoulder in nonchalance as if nothing he had said was offensive in any way, shape, or form.

"She doesn't sound very nice. Why is …" His cheeks colored at the question. He was embarrassed to ask – it wasn't really like him to judge people, but from what Riku was saying, he had to know! "Why is Axel her friend if she's so mean?"

"The same reason he's following your brother around like a cat in heat. Axel's mind doesn't exactly follow the same patterns as everyone else. He'll complain about the bitchiness and the nagging and how mistreated he is, but he goes back for it every time. Definitely some kink to that boy." Riku shook his head.

Sora's eyes widened and the blush intensified. "He's not following Roxas around like – like that – like what you said! Axel's just … Well, I mean … he just – he wants to be Roxas' friend." He nodded firmly. The next words caused him to look down at his feet, blushing more, trying to will his mind off of the topic.

"Yes, Sora. And babies come from the stork, there's no such thing as homeless people, the easter bunny is real, Michael Jackson is not a pedophile, Vanilla Ice can sing, OJ is innocent and Aaron Carter is straight." Clearly, he thought it should be more obvious that Axel wanted Roxas for more reasons than to just be his friend. Granted that was one of them, but it certainly wasn't the only one.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Sora blurted out.

"No. Whatever gave you that impression?" Riku glanced down at his nails, examining them like they were the best thing since 80s rock.

"Hey – I'm supposed to be mad at you still!"

_Well, shit. _Riku thought, wondering if fleeing across the yard or acting like he passed out was a better escape plan. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I better get going now as you stand there in your rightness and anger." Slowly, he inched towards his yard.

"You tried to trick me into forgetting." Sora crossed his arms again.

_And it would've worked to if it wasn't for you k—_Okay, really. Even his mind was making lame references. "Not technically." He declared – it wasn't like he was lying. Yes, part of bringing up something else had been to distract the brunette, but another was just something he had to state for lack of anything better to say.

Sora looked like he didn't know if he wanted to yell some more, or just sigh and drop the matter altogether. He caved, rolled his eyes, and dropped his arms back to his sides. He looked at Riku and gave a forced smile. "Technicalities won't save you next time, Riku." It was his way of saving he forgave him – _this _time. He wouldn't be so forgiving if Riku tried to manipulate him like that again.

"I'll keep that in mind."

The shorter male's expression didn't change, but his voice was lighter – happier. More like Sora. "I had a good time today. Thanks for inviting me. I'll … see you tomorrow." He offered another smile before turning tail and heading through the front door – leaving Riku in the rain to show himself home. After all, it was only next door.

* * *

"Roxas?" Sora called as he closed the door behind him, shaking off his dame self a bit.

An undistinguished lump on the couch grumbled at him and he frowned questionably at it, before crossing the room and poking at what he assumed to be the lump's legs. "Roxas?" Another grunt. "Why are you on the couch?" Blue eyes scanned the room and he glanced back down at the blanket covered lump. Sora just crossed the room, towards the kitchen and moved to flick the light switch on. Nothing happened. He tried two more times only to decide to leave if turned off. "What happened to the lights?"

The blanket finally came tumbling off of the lump, revealing itself to be the blond. "Do you really have to ask so many questions?" Sora shot him a blank stare. Roxas sighed. "I'm on the couch, because that idiot is still in my room." The brunette looked at Roxas with uncertainty, wondering who he was talking about. "Axel."

"Oh. Did Axel do something to the lights?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but I wouldn't put it beneath him." He scowled.

"Did something happen between you—"

"No."

"Yes!" They heard in unison with Roxas' answer, though the vocals clearly came from the blond's room and Sora lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't listen to him. He's brain damaged." The blond declared, slumping against the couch.

Sora shook his head at his brother and grinned. It didn't seem like it, but he knew that Axel was rubbing off on Roxas and it was good to see him making friends. He was glad that someone as persistent as Axel was making an effort to be Roxas' friend, because that was the kind of person it took for the blond to like. People who gave up – they weren't his kind of people. Sora knew Roxas was nice underneath the hard exterior, but not many people bothered to get past that. He could see that Axel would be someone who tried at least. "I'm sure he isn't that bad, Rox." He sat down beside his brother.

"What do you know? You haven't even bothered to get to know him. Too busy pining after Riku." He huffed, lighter blue eyes flicking to Sora for a moment, before peeling away.

A narrow of Sora's eyes was seen, before he reached over and smacked Roxas on the back of the head. "I've talked to him plenty – he seems nice! You would know that if you gave him a chance." He failed to acknowledge the part about pining after Riku.

"I _did _give him a chance."

"Really?" That disbelieving look was sent in his direction.

"Yes, really!"

"Then why are you in separate rooms?"

Roxas was silent for a beat too long and was given a knowing look from his brother. He shrugged and glanced up at the ceiling, finally bringing himself to look at Sora. "It's his fault. He was being a pervert."

Sora seemed thoughtful for a moment – like he was actually trying to get the right words. It wasn't completely like him to think before he spoke, but it was clear that he was trying to convince Roxas of something. "From what I gather, that's just how Axel is."

"Yeah, well … it's immature and rude and kind of disgusting. He should be able to control himself." Roxas scoffed.

"Is it so wrong that he doesn't, Roxas? It could be that he can't control himself around you." He looked down. "Did you ever think that _– maybe –_ Axel might like you?" Obviously, Riku's words had gotten to him and he was starting to see the pieces.

The blond stared at his brother as if a dinosaur had crawled out of his ass, walked into the kitchen, made itself a sandwich and then crawled back in. "Have you been taking drugs? If I find out Riku is—"

Sora just growled. "No! I haven't." He stood up from his spot on the couch. "I'm going to tell Axel to go home so you can go to bed. He shouldn't have to stick around and be your punching bag. Come find me when you're not being a stubborn, judgmental, brat and then we'll talk. Okay?" He didn't wait for an answer.

Roxas stared at his brother's back, listening distantly to the sound of a knock on his own bedroom door and the murmurs of conversation between Axel and Sora. He hardly gave the male a glance when he passed and headed through the back door again. Sora entered his own room and left Roxas alone in the darkness to think about things. Was he really being that insensitive? It was hard for him to grasp the idea of what Sora had been hinting at.

The blond started to stretch out on the couch when he realized Sora had gotten it all wet by sitting on it. He groaned. He stood up and headed for his own bedroom, slamming the door behind him with a resounding _thud. _Roxas collapsed onto his bed and crawled under the blankets, trying to will himself to sleep. Everything could wait until tomorrow, because tonight – tonight he didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Riku was in the kitchen, candles on the counter and in various other places as he munched on the spaghetti he had cooked for dinner when Axel entered. Aquamarine eyes shifted from his plate towards the redhead – who looked a little sullen. "Whoa – someone kill your Mother?" It was his way of asking what was wrong. Green eyes met blue and Riku looked away, deciding to drop it. "There's some spaghetti left over." He stated.

The redhead helped himself to a plate of spaghetti and took a seat on the barstool, seated at the island in the middle of their kitchen, across from Riku. "How did your date with Sora go?" He asked around a mouthful of pasta that he had just shoveled into his mouth.

"Better than yours went with Roxas apparently." He made a face at Axel talking with his mouthful, but aside from that he wasn't bothered too much – it was a little disgusting, yeah … but ultimately neither of them would die from it. 

Axel looked up, fork stabbed into the noodles, and stared at his room mate. He looked like he wanted to jab the fork into Riku's head repeatedly. Instead he took another bite, never breaking eye contact with his _dear _friend. "I don't know. I think the whole neighborhood heard you two arguing over faggoty things. At least Roxas and I weren't screaming at each other."

A roll of his eyes was all Axel was met with as Riku slipped off his chair and brought his plate over to the sink, turning the faucet on and then off as he headed towards the living room. "Yeah, yeah." _At least I made him smile. _He thought smugly, doubting that Axel had the same luck with the blond. "Demyx just left. He said something about be prepared for a raid mission sometime between tonight and tomorrow." A pause as he wondered the meaning behind that. "If he wakes me up – I will kill you both." A perfect exiting note or so Riku seemed to think, because he stalked out and into his bedroom.

Axel pushed the food around his plate, taking several more bites. He had nodded through Riku's explanation about Demyx, waving it off as nothing. He hated the fact that his friends were so insane. Demyx was hyper insane and tended to come over whenever he pleased and stayed as long as he wanted. Larxene was just flat-out insane and did just about the same thing, only she would do it in a less than lovely manner. 

When he had finished his meal, he tossed it in the sink, not bothering to rinse it off like Riku had. He sauntered towards the phone and punched in the first three digits of Demyx's phone number, only to set the receiver back down, remembering that the power was out. With the power out, there wasn't much for him to do, except wait. Wait like he always did. He was always waiting for something. Something he wasn't even sure was worth waiting for half of the time. But he'd wait anyway, because that was what he did best.

He approached the couch and sat down, shifting an occasional glance towards the window – waiting, because if he slept he was afraid he would dream of something he wanted nothing to do with. Axel yawned and reclined further in the piece of furniture, knowing full well that Demyx would be along shortly. He always was.

Maybe if he waited and concentrated on waiting, he wouldn't think of Roxas.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, there you have it! Hope it fit your liking. I don't exactly have a beta, so .. let me know if there are any errors that kill your brain and I'll be sure to fix them! I looked it over, but I was mostly skimming. So I probably missed junk. Hah. 


End file.
